Miley is a real friend!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley Ray Stewart is the kind of friend who's always there for ya!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set during early season 3 of Hannah Montana. May the God bless Miley, because she's so cute!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley is a real friend!<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart is outside the door to Lilly's room.**

"Rise and shine, Lils!" says Miley as she open the door and turn on the light in the room.

"Miley, what's going on?" says Lilly, who wanna continue to sleep.

"It's nine in the morning! Time to jump off the bed and smile!" says Miley.

"Okey! I'll rise, but I'm not gonna shine!" says Lilly who slowly start to get herself dressed.

"Ya look more dead than alive, Lilly!" says Miley with a sarcastic smile.

"Thank you very much, Miley Ray Stewart!" says Lilly just as sarcastic.

"Come on! I'll make ya some eggs and bacon." says Miley.

"Why do I have to get up this early anyway? In case you forgot, today's Saturday. No school, Miley!" says Lilly.

"What's the deal with me livin' here for the weekend if you're gonna sleep all the time, Lillian?" says Miley.

"I like to sleep late during the weekends..." says Lilly.

"Best girl-bud say what?" says Miley.

"I thought you'd know that about me." says Lilly with a sad look on her face.

"Lils, don't ya cry now! I'm not mad at ya. Get downstairs with me and we can eat eggs and bacon in front of the TV." says Miley. "Ya know,...some good ol' fun!"

"Okey..." says Lilly with a voice that make her seem to still be half-asleep.

"Nice!" says Miley.

"Oh my gosh! Part of me hasn't left the land of dreams yet." says Lilly.

"Sweet niblets! Here, drink some apple-juice! It's gonna kick-start your brain!" says Miley as she give Lilly a big glass of apple-juice.

"Thanks..." says Lilly, who seem only seconds away from falling asleep on the spot.

"Wow! I haven't seen ya like this for a long time. As if you went to a rave party last night and drank seven bottles of beer or something." says Miley.

"I'm sorry, Miley..." says Lilly. "I'll try to pull some life-force back into my body."

Lilly drinks another glass of juice and brush away hair from her face. Now she look a little more awake.

"Go, Lilly!" says Miley.

"Whatever..." says Lilly.

Miley start to make bacon and eggs while Lilly turn on the TV.

"What do you wanna watch, Miley?" says Lilly.

"Maybe...the Hollywood Weekly's Saturday morning-show." says Miley.

"Nice!" says Lilly.

Miley and Lilly eat bacon with eggs and watch the Hollywood Weekly's Saturday morning-show. After that Lilly is her regular happy self and that put a smile on Miley's face.

"Now you're the Lilly Truscott that I love!" says Miley as she give Lilly a hug.

"Yes I am!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Power of friendship! Bam!" says Miley and Lilly as they do their special handshake.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom and put on a little make-up. Back in a few!" says Lilly.

"Okey! I'll clean up over here then...!" says Miley.

Later Miley and Lilly dance to Miley's new Hannah-song on high volume.

"Go, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Oh, yeah! Go, Lilly!" says Miley.

Lilly does a backflip.

"Yeah! Lilly! Lilly! Lilly!" Miley chants.

"Power of friendship!" says Lilly.

"Very true!" says Miley.

Lilly turn of the music.

"Let's head down to the beach and see if we'll find Oliver." says Lilly.

"Okey!" says Miley as she grab her purse and put on her sunglasses.

"Let's go!" says Lilly as she grab her cell phone and put it into the pocket of her jeans.

A few minutes later Miley and Lilly meet Oliver at Rico's.

"Hi, guys!" says Oliver.

"Hi, Ollie!" says Miley and Lilly.

"What's up, Oliver?" says Lilly.

"Well...first of all, I've got this freakin' rash on my butt and it's no fun whatsoever! Second my brother took my..." says Oliver.

"Stop it!" says Miley before Oliver can finish talking about his life. "We who are such very close friends! We tell each other _**everything**_! Could we _**please**_ take a break from that, donut-boy...?" Miley give Oliver the look she always give him when he says something strange.

"Sure, Miley! If that make you happy..." says Oliver.

"Good go, Oken!" says Miley.

"Ollie, could you please get me a soda?" says Lilly with a fake girly-girl's voice.

"You got two feet, don't you? Get your own soda!" says Oliver.

"Oken, one thing! I'm a girl, be nice! You don't know how to act like a gentleman. That is why you don't get second dates." says Lilly.

"Hey, guys! Don't fight!" says Miley. "I'll get ya a soda, Lils."

"Thanks, Miley!" says Lilly.

A few seconds later Miley is back with the soda.

"Here ya go, Lils! A strawberry soda, big size!" says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley! You're a true lifesaver!" says Lilly.

"Sure..." says Oliver, who look like an angry sailor without a boat.

"Oken-boy! Why the heck are you so damn crankie today?" says Miley.

"It's that fuckin' rash I told you about and my brother stole my cell phone and I've got no pocket-money left this month, just to mention a few of my problems..." says Oliver.

"Maybe this can help. Here's the 20 dollars I owe you." says Lilly as she hand Oliver some money.

"Thanks, Lilly! At least _**one **_of my problems are almost gone now..." says Oliver.

"What other problems do you have, Ollie?" says Miley.

"I don't feel like talkin' about it right now." says Oliver.

"Okey! If ya say so, Oken!" says Miley.

"What shall we talk about then?" says Lilly.

"Don't ask me!" says Oliver.

"I've got a Hannah-thing on Monday-night. Wanna come?" says Miley.

"I wanna...I mean, Lola wanna come!" says Lilly.

"What about you, Ollie?" says Miley.

"Let me think about it and I'll get back with my answer later." says Oliver.

"Okey!" says Miley.

"Be a little happy, Oliver! We hate to see you like this." says Lilly.

"Yeah! Give us a smile, Ollie!" says Miley.

"Fine!" says Oliver as he force himself to put on a small smile.

"That's better, Ollie!" says Lilly.

"Yeah, I guess..." says Oliver.

"Let's kick-start the body with a speed-run along the beach guys!" says Miley.

"Sure!" says Lilly.

"Okey, I'm on!" says Oliver, now with a real smile on his face.

The 3 friends run along the beach.

"Remember, tonight's movie-night at my house! Hope to see both of ya there!" says Miley.

"Sure!" says Lilly and Oliver.

"Nice!" says Miley.

**The End.**


End file.
